


Card Declined For Pizza and Wine | Sasha Braus & Niccolo

by thewallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mentioned Mikasa and Annie, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sasha Blouse eats a lot, niccolo is their chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallows/pseuds/thewallows
Summary: They buy a chef. And naturally Sasha falls in love with the food and with them.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the occupants of the house are: Connie, jean, Sasha, Armin, Eren, and Armin

“You want to get a what?!”

“A chef!”

They’re having pizza for the third time this week. And honestly Sasha doesn’t mind she’s never been picky. Any food is good for her though she does want the menu to be a little bit more different but, she can live off of pizza for the time being. It has come to Connie Springer's attention that none of them knew how to cook, which is probably something they all should have discussed before they all decided to move into this big ass house after high school. “Are you insane?” Jean answers, with his spicy attitude ( that’s what Sasha always calls it ).

Connie snaps his finger towards Jean grinning wickedly. “Hell yeah, but come on guys we can’t live off of take out most of our lives. I say we get a chef. pay him good. our stomachs will be filled for days!” 

“Dumbass, with what money?!” Jean slaps him on the back of the head, Sasha’s eyes flicker between them before she shrugs it off and goes back to typing on her phone. 

A chef, Sasha thinks that sounds wonderful any time of the day she can just go to them to say specifically what she wants and they’ll give it to her. They can even make her delicious lunch for work, she won’t have to chip in on take out anymore. But, she can practically smell the food that non existing chefs is whipping up, she drools and she actually does before Mikasa nudges her. “You’re drooling.” Mikasa calmly states, and Sasha’s grumbles and whips the drool from her mouth.

“Easy Eren's money!” Connie points towards Eren who’s currently chewing his pizza slowly, a bit weirded out by the eyes suddenly all of them. That’s true, Eren’s dad was stupid rich and his Mom and Dad had both passed away leaving the Yeager fortune of course went to their son Eren and their adopted daughter Mikasa. Sasha doesn’t exactly know how much but, by them able to afford this house she knows for a fact it’s a shitload.

Armin frowns. “Connie, you can’t just force Eren to buy us a chef. It’s a lot of money, plus we’re out most of the time so how are we going to make suitable hours for them.” Yeah Armin did have to chip in with the logic, his logic got them out of plenty of stupid desicions, even that one time where Connie and Sasha wanted to buy a popcorn maker and he specifically told them to use their money wisely.

Boring.

Connie groans. “There will be suitable hours cause he’ll be there when we're here. It's a chef!” Connie exclaims. “Eren you can afford a chef right?”

Eren shrugs. “Yeah.” And honestly Sasha wishes she had the luxury to say she could afford a chef so casually. 

“Then it’s settled! We’re getting a chef!” Connie says victoriously. “High five Sasha!” She of course high fives him.

“We’re exactly are we going to find a chef Connie?” Jean asks.

“Oh already got one.”

”You already got one?” Eren says. 

“Yeah this kid in my class Niccolo is trying to make some money on the side trying to help his family out. When I tell you his cooking is top tier master chef shit right there!” Connie says, Sasha blinks. She watches the master chef of course and the food looks amazing, she’s going to have a master chef worthy chef, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

Jean scowls. “Bullshit.”

Connie eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“Bullshit. I call total bullshit,” Jean says confidently. “There’s no way. Nah.”

Eren smirks. “Oh really Jean Boy?” Jeans clenches his fists together. “Or are you just too scared to admit Connie was right.”

“Don’t make a mess I have a guest coming over.” Mikasa warns before the two of them begin to rumble.

“A guest. who?” Sasha questions.

“Annie.”

Sasha nods. “You’re back together again.” She assumes Mikasa and Annie have been on/off for a few months. It’s just a thing they have. Sure it’s not really healthy but, who is Sasha to pry into Mikasa’s relationships since she specifically stated to everyone to stay out of her love life, in other words it’s fuck off or I’ll kick you ass. 

Mikasa shrugs. “If doing lewd things is back together then I guess.”

“Ew Mikasa!” Sasha cringes, face turning red. “You’re so blunt sometimes.”

“You asked and I answered.” Mikasa takes a bite out of her pizza. Sasha glares at her then turns back to the three slices on her pizza, soon this will be gone and she’ll have master chef food on her plate.

♥

It’s the about eight o clock pm and currently Sasha stands in the front door with her date. One of her friends from class had set her up since Sasha was looking for a relationship, what can she say she’s ready and she’s lonely so why not try it out. However, this...just wasn’t it. The guy is very sophisticated, which she probably should have guessed when her friend told her that he was majoring in business, he couldn’t take a joke. Everytime Sasha tried to pop one he would just stare at her so confused, she cussed about once and he looked at her in disgust and went on a lecture that a lady shouldn’t cuss. She felt as though she had been on a date with a Father.

Still Sasha doesn’t know how she’s going to get out of giving him her number when he decides to be a gentleman and walk her to the door. “Uhm,” Sasha begins. “That was ...yeah.”

“I know pretty unspeakable for words. I’ve never met someone like you Sasha.” He gushes, bringing her hands into his.

Oh fuck—. “Yeah, def can’t put it into words!” She chuckles nervously. “Look umm, I’ll see you on the flip side, how about that?” She takes her hands away from his and stumbles with the keys.

“Sasha can I have you—.”

“GOODNIGHT!” She shouts and slams the door in his face, she sighs in relief her forehead hits the door taking deep breaths. That was a close one — she turns around and freezes, Jean and Connie are both staring at her from the table dumbfounded and then Sasha turns her head and meets the eyes of an unfamiliar pair.

Connie clears his throat and stands up jumping the counter of the kitchen and swinging his arms around the person. “Sasha! This is Niccolo our chef!”

Oh

Oh my god!

Sasha tries to not scream this is the best news ever after the worst date of her entire life. She stares at Niccolo, blonde hair done neatly, blue eyes, a cute nose she thinks to herself. Overall he seems like a very nice guy, and the smell that hits her nose..she drools. She literally does.

“Uhm—….” Niccolo turns to Connie. “Why is she drooling?” He whispers.

Connie laughs. “Dude, she does it all the time, don't worry about it.” He slaps Niccolo on the back rather too hard that he chokes on his spit.

Sasha walks towards the kitchen counter staring down at what is this...seafood! It’s seafood! She’s loved seafood and she hasn’t eaten it in years. “Lobsters-.”

Niccolo is stirring something in the pot. “Yeah, don’t eat it just yet because it—.”

Sasha proceeds to shove the lobster meat into her mouth. Oh my god it’s heaven. Niccolo stares at her wide eyed. “Sasha!” Connie yells. “Sasha!!”

It’s beautiful. She’s crying. She’s literally fucking crying.

“Sasha…” Connie says slowly.

Before her stands the most perfect human being created in the entire world. Niccolo who she doesn’t know his last name but she’ll figure it out. “NICCOLO!” She shouts sobbing. “YOU’RE A GENIUS.”

Niccolo blushes his eyes go wide and his breath hitched as she watches a girl devour his food in such a way he’s never seen before. While Connie tries to get her to stop and Jean is trying to help while she literally tries to bite him to get them to stop. And though it looks extremely unflattering all Niccolo can think about it the way she complimented him and how his food made her cry. He turns back to the mixing to distract himself and hide his blush.

—

Sasha is a very happy camper, even when Niccolo isn’t in their home he already has pre-made food so Sasha’s literally can eat anything. It’s beautiful, it’s amazing, and she’s never been happier in her entire life. Though there’s some concern from her friends as they watch her devour the food with no shame, and she still hasn’t gained any weight she’s always credited herself for having a very fast metabolism. She’s wants to say thank you to Niccolo but, he leaves after making the meals or she gets home and he’s already gone. 

It sucks because he's certainly the key to her health right now in terms of physically and mentally. So, when she sees him walking on Campus she shoves Connie ( he falls on the ground ) and she springs towards Niccolo. “NICOLOOOOO.” Niccolo stops walking and his face pales as Sasha sprints towards him. She stops in front of him panting. “Niccolo.”

“You’re sweating like a dog.” He says in disgust. “And you eat like a pig too. You should learn some manners you know.”

Despite the fact it was supposed to be an insult Sasha really wasn’t affected by it; she just stares up at Niccolo with a smile. “Not everything needs to be so proper Niccolo, have some fun once in a while.”

“I have fun.” He spats.

Sasha smirks. “Yeah like what?”

Niccolo gulps. “I…” he begins. “I like watching t.v.”

“Yeah and so does half of the population, come on now Niccolo you’re killing me!” She gets close to him and Niccolo blushes furiously. She’s been known to be over affectionate even with people she doesn’t know that’s just how she’s always been. Most of the time she doesn’t even notice she can be overwhelming to people. “Niccolo,” she steps close. He backs away. “Why do you always leave.”

“H-H-Huh.”

Step forward.

He takes a step back.

“You leave before anyone can thank you.”

“Uh well…” 

Step forward.

He takes a step back. 

“I just want to say thank you.” She stops and is rather close to his face. “Can I say thank you?” 

Niccolo takes a step back and proceeds to fall into the trash can bin.

—

The roommates all sit in the living room with Niccolo’s homemade Pizza in front of him Sasha had invited him to join but he politely declined. It made Sasha upset. She wants to spend time with Niccolo be his friend but, every time she proposes it he automatically denies or comes up with some lame ass excuse. She chews on the crust bitterly while she watches some old anime that Eren put on. Mikasa goes to sit next to her on the floor. “What’s wrong.” Mikasa questions tracing the rim of her cup with her fingers.

Sasha turns her head towards Mikasa, she sits casually, eyes still on the t.v. “Nothing.” Sasha sighs.

“Well I know somethings up with you. You aren’t making any weird commentary with Connie—.”

Sasha scoffs. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” 

Mikasa now stares at her. “What’s wrong Sasha?”

“Niccolo.”

“Niccolo?”

“Yea, he doesn’t like me!” She pouts, crossing her arms.

Mikasa nods. “Can you elaborate on that more.”

“What’s there to elaborate. He makes excuses to not hang out with me, everytime I try to talk to him he walks away, not to mention he was so disgusted about me being near him that he fell into a trash can. Like he doesn’t want to hang out with me so much that he falls into a trash can?!” She feels good letting it all out and is pretty grateful to be honest that Mikasa always lets her whenever she’s upset. “Is something wrong with me Mikasa? I don’t know…”

“Isn’t it obvious though?” Mikasa says back looking at Sasha weirdly. “What you don’t know.”

Now Sasha is confused. “Don’t know what?” She says curiously.

“Sasha,” Mikasa begins. “He likes you.”

“What.” 

Mikasa starts chuckling and she never laughs the girl doesn’t show emotion for the life of her and at times it scares Sasha. “Sasha Niccolo likes you. It’s been obvious this whole time.”

“Not even I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasha’s face begins to go red.

“Come on Sasha, the blushing, stuttering, avoiding you. Falling in trash bins which I didn’t know about but, that’s a pretty obvious sign. Sasha he has a crush on you the reason he’s avoiding you is probably because he gets really flustered not because he dislikes you!”

“But there’s no way!”

Stuttering.

Blushing.

Avoiding.

Trash bins.

Oh my god.

“He does like me.”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.. right.”

“My chef has a crush on me.”

“Yes.”

“What do I do?!” Sasha breathes out. “I can’t date my chef. I don’t like him in that way Mikasa.”

Mikasa is staring at her like she’s the most dense person in the world. “You don’t like him…”

“No I don’t!”

“Sasha, you're asking about him. Trying to talk to him. You’re more affectionate with him than Connie and that says something. Sasha, are you sure you don’t like him.”

“No…”

She does show affection with him.

Yeah sure she thinks about him sometimes.

Yes she’s noticed she’s attractive but, like who wouldn’t he’s a pretty guy.

She does try to get his attention in many ways—wait.

“Oh my god.”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah...right.”

“I have a crush on my chef?!”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Happy Valentine’s Day! this was supposed to be one shot then I decided to do either two or three chapters depending on how the pacing goes when I write the next chapter which will be here very very soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these two; they're just so adorable and have easily become one of my favorite couples!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Sasha’s realization, she doesn’t know why but she’s been doing more of the avoiding. Usually when she has a crush she tries to communicate with them as much as possible. But there is something about Niccolo that every time they make eye contact she feels like she’s dying inside. Niccolo is special. She likes everything about him even the little habits he has when she stares from afar. She likes the way he runs his hands through his hair when he’s frustrated. She likes the way he bites his lip in concentration. She likes the horrified look on his face when she scarfs down his food. It’s everything about him that she likes, despite the stupid insults or the way he carries himself can be seen as petty he’s a good man. A really good man.

Everything that’s imperfect about him she likes it.

And of course seeing someone as perfect as him made the insecurities pop out a little bit more. How can he be so perfect and yet be interested in her? She’s analyzed that thousands of times in her head and she still doesn’t know how. Connie and Jean have just told her just to talk to him since it’s obvious the feelings were returned but Sasha couldn’t. Niccolo probably deserves someone better didn’t he? Not silly old Sasha. So here she is sitting next to Mina in class, looking at the back of Niccolo’s head while her Professor chatted away about nonsense that she’ll figure out later.

“Mina.” She whispers, still looking at Niccolo.

Mina side eyes her, she waits a moment before responding to make sure her teacher is distracted. “Yeah?”

“You can give me that guy's number.”

Mina’a eyes light up. “Really?!”

Sasha gives her a tight smile. “Really.” She confirms.

She takes her eyes off of Niccolo, not knowing that he had heard every word spoken. 

—

It’s the middle of the night about one a.m to be exact when Sasha gets home for her date. It was alright. He was a decent guy. Sometimes he even made Sasha laugh but he didn’t compare to Niccolo. She walks in, taking off her heels that Mikasa let her borrow for the time being. Her feet now feel so free, she’s still wearing the red dress Mikasa let her borrow, her makeup is gonna be a hassle to take off, and her hair is in curls. God this is awful.

“Sasha.”

She slowly turns her head and meets Niccolo’s eyes. He sits on the couch, holding a plate with a piece of cake. “Niccolo,” she says. “What are you doing—uh not that you can’t stay I mean—.”

Niccolo looks down. “Oh...well, I don’t have a place to stay, it’s just for a day. So they let me stay on the couch, I made a cake in return and I’m eating it so...yeah?”

Sasha smiles. “What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate.”

She tears up. “Wow,” she breathes out. “You’re a genius Niccolo!”

He blushes and takes a bite of his cake. Sasha hurries to go cut herself a slice, while Niccolo stares at her from afar. “You’re dressed up.”

She pauses. “I had a date.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it was alright. Not sure if I’ll continue it though.” She shrugs. 

“You look nice.”

Her eyes go wide and she focuses right on the cake. “Thank you.” She says robotically, why Sasha WHY?!! She thinks to herself. “Can I watch t.v with you? I don’t want to actually take off any of the stuff yet.”

“I can help!” Niccolo says, Sasha looks at him in shock. His his goes red at the realization of his words. “I meant with the makeup! My mom wears it and I help her take it off sometimes not taking off your clothes. I wouldn’t want to do that. I'm not a pervert—why am I still talking?”

Sasha and him stay silent before she busts out laughing. “You take it so seriously Niccolo, it’s fine.” He scoots out of the way she throws herself onto the couch and starts eating the cake.

“What are we watching?” She asks while the chocolate cake is still in her mouth, and chewing.

“Cowboy Bebop, Eren told me it’s his favorite”

“He’s watched it one billion times with Armin I swear to god,” Sasha groans. “Let’s watch maid sama, that's a cute one.”

“Maid what? Sorry I’ve never really been into anime.”

She figures that he’s never been into it, so of course Sasha who’s watched several animes will inform him about anything he wants to know. “It’s my favorite romance one basically it’s about this really smart class president who works in a maid cafe—.”

“A maid cafe?” Niccolo repeats, yeah she knows most of the time the plots of animes can be really weird to a person who’s never exactly seen it. Most of the time she doesn’t bother to explain but just tell them to watch it. So she just continues regardless of Niccolo’s confusion he’ll understand eventually.

Sasha nods. “Yes! A maid cafe and she’s really smart and is very strict at her school. Then this really cute rich guy called Usui, who’s always like bleh and blah finds out her secret!”

“And her secret is?” Niccolo asks, trying to get more information on the plot. 

“The maid cafe!! Working there! She’s trying to help out her family and she’s scared if people see it, it’ll ruin her reputation as the strict class president. 

“Working at a maid cafe? Can't she just threaten them? if they do find out since she is like class president.”

“Yeah but, that’s not a very good class president. Come on now Niccolo, it’s a cute story.”

Niccolo shrugs. “Sure if that’s what you call it.”

“What Niccolo no romance in your life?” She doesn’t know why she asked that question, but she did. 

“No.”

Sasha chuckles. “You don’t have a girlfriend?”

Niccolo shakes his head. “I’ve never actually had one.”

“You what?” And she’s actually shocked, it’s Niccolo, the perfect human being who wouldn’t want him? “Why not?”

“No ones interested, now thst I think about I don’t anyone’s been interested...why am I even sharing this.” It’s more like he speaking out loud. 

Oh how he’s wrong. “I don’t believe that. Someone likes you I just know it.”

“I hope so, I always think it’s nice to know you appeal to some.” He admits.

They stare at each other for a moment and then Sasha turns away and clears her throat. “Maid Sama?”

“Sure.”

___

It’s like romance is just haunting her; she's seeing couples everywhere. She has caught Eren and Armin making out multiple times this week, or they’re hugging, or cuddling. She see’s Jean and Mikasa actually making conversation which she knows doesn’t count as romance but Jeans liked her for years so this is really a big improvement. She’s seen couples go in for dates at her job. Even Connie gotna date and he’s Connie.

This is bullshit. Sasha decides to swear off of finding someone since no one can ever compare to Niccolo and now the universe decides to shove all these couples in her face. She does want Niccolo, but he deserves someone better so much better than what Sasha could ever give him. It doesn’t help that he’s decided to commit to working out recently he claimed to help him relieve stress he said and the results have done wonders on the tight fitted shirts that he wears. 

It’s so unfair.

Sasha stares at his back muscles, when he turns back she pretends like she’s actually studying ( even when she says she’s going she never does ). “Niccolo what are you making?”

“A Sandwich.”

“Yum.” Sasha says because, a sandwich would really sound so good right now especially with—.

“You’re drooling.”

She’s drooling.

___

Sasha works part time at a cafe, she doesn’t mind it, the uniforms are super cute and Sasha is extroverted so feeds off of people’s energy. It’s how she goes; she loves being around and talking to others. So she enjoys that part of her day where she gets to talk to anyone and make conversation while they order. Sure there are some rude and grumpy customers but, Sasha won’t focus on the negative she’ll focus on the positives of it. Plus the pay is good and her hours overlap with her school schedule well. It’s a particularly busy day today and the staff is running short, so Sasha is stuck on register duty.

Which is fine, she loves it.

Until she doesn’t when Niccolo walks into the cafe.

“Shit shit.” She taps on the coworkers shoulder. “Trade places with me trade places.”

“What wh—.”

And just before she could escape. “Sasha?”

“Hi.” Sasha smiles and nods trying her best not to make the situations awkward, it’s going to get to the point where she can’t go anywhere without the fear of Niccolo being there. He is everywhere. She swears to god, cafeteria Sasha grabs all the food she can and books it. Class, she sits on the way back. Walking through campus, look straight down. Most of the time Sasha doesn’t look well in public. It's already a shame she can’t longue in her own home, now she’s gotta look cute all the time. It's such a hassle.

But, her uniforms are pretty cute..so… “Hey the hold up!” An angry customer says cutting the moment between them. 

“Just wait a minute.” Niccolo says to the man, and then turns to Sasha. She utters out his order and then says these words. “Hey Sasha when do you get out?” 

Of course she tells him. “About an hour or so.” 

“Great! Have you ate?” 

“No actually, I haven’t…” that’s a lie she has of course she has, but she’s super hungry again. Still she doesn’t want to seem like a freak saying yeah but I can still go for more! 

“Okay! I want to take you somewhere. The food is amazing.”

Then he leaves and Sasha is star struck. Niccolo is going to wait for her, they're going to go eat together. NICOCLO ASKED HER TO—. “Hey lady!” The old man says bitterly.

“Oh my goodness! sorry sir.” She apologizes and takes his order.

Sasha asks her coworker to cover for a few minutes and heads to some storage closet, and looks through her phone before she sees Connie's contact name. “Hello?”

“I THINK NICCOLO ASKED ME ON A SECRET DATE.” She whispers harshly.

“Huh? Backtrack a little bit for me please.”

“Okay so basically I’m at work then Niccolo walks in looking good as always takes his order the whole thing and such. Then suddenly, he’s like hey what time do you get out after work. I tell him. And he tells me he’s going to take me somewhere to eat.” 

“Sasha...maybe he just wants to eat with you? I mean just don’t treat it like a date. Just treat it like bro’s don’t get the wrong idea.”

“But, connieeeeee.”

“Sasha. Just eat with him normally, then maybe you can ask him out soon.”

“Okay then, but I’m in my work outfit though.”

“The outfits are super cute though.”

“Oh my god I know right—.”

For the remainder of her shift Niccolo is staring out the window so beautifully and it distracts the hell out of Sasha. So she thanks the gods that it’s finally over. “Niccolo!” She yells to get his attention. 

He screams and spills the coffee.

“I’m really sorry about that.” She apologized for about the fifth time already, they talk out of the cafe and Niccolo just ignores her, apologizes and reassures her that it’s okay and that it wasn’t really a big deal. 

“Are you still up for eating?” He asks hopefully.

Who does he think I am of course I am Sasha thinks. “Yes yes! Let’s go eat. I'm starving. So, where's the restaurant?”

“It closed.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah we missed it by like 30 minutes i didn’t check the timing of it, so I was thinking we could go back to my place and I’ll make you something,” oh god. This is sounding so much like a date… “if that’s okay with you.”

This is eating food with bro’s Sasha not a date! She nods. “Yeah of course, as long as there’s food especially yours it’s the best!”

Eating good with bro’s Sasha. EATING FOOD WITH BROS.

Niccol’s apartment is as pretty as him. It literally smells amazing...like my god. HE'S GOT SCENTED CANDLES. THAT SMELL JUST LIKE HIM. SHE IS GOING TO DIE—.

“Nice place,” She takes off her jacket and hangs it on his rack. “So organized, didn’t you just get it?”

“I got it like a month ago, I was able to afford it. My families finally doing good with money. I should thank you guys I would be lost without being your guys chef.” He's so perfect. “I’ll make something so make yourself at home!”

Sasha does just that, and flops herself onto the couch nuzzling her face into the cushion. “Hey nico, imma take a nap.”

“Sasha?”

And she’s out.

She wakes up to a heavenly smell, she zooms out of the couch and Niccolo already has two plates set. “You’re awake, just on time.” It’s two chairs set up and it set up nicely...like you would on a date.

SASHA STOP—. “Yes yes and yes!” Sasha sits herself on the chair and see’s Pasta right in front of her. It looks amazing. It seems like a very datey meal...enough Sasha.

“Oh wait!” Niccolo shuts off the lights, and then in between them he lights up a candle.

For fucks sake. 

“When I was little I would always beg for his food,” Sasha shares. “I grew up in the country, my dad would always take me out hunting, my friends and I always joke around that I have a hunting nose.”

Niccolo smiles. “I grew up in a city near the sea, which explains why I make so much seafood, I always wanted to go somewhere where it didn’t smell like salt I guess.”

“So everything’s okay with your family now?”

“Yeah, my dad finally got a job, they’re doing good. I’ll probably still continue this job. It was supposed to be temporary.”

Niccolo’s was supposed to be temporary, the thought of not seeing him everyday makes her sad. “Why still stay then.” She asks curiously.

He stays silent for a moment. “Cause why not? Plus, you love my food no one has ever loved my food as much as you do, thank you Sasha.”

Don’t kiss him don’t kiss him— “Oh Niccolo! It’s food! Don’t act like I’m some savior…”

“I mean you did save me from not enjoying this job, I love it. 

She’s in deep.

___

She’s avoiding him.

Sasha knows how deeply wrong that is but, she can’t look at Niccolo without spilling her feelings to the whole world. Mikasa told her how unnecessary it was but does Sasha ever listen? No she doesn’t. She can’t stand the look on Niccolo’s eyes whenever she walks out the door before he could utter out a word and she makes up a shitty excuse. It took her a while to realize that she’s doing the exact thing Niccolo had done to her before he got comfortable with her.

Goodness she’s a piece of a shit.

She misses talking to him and eating his food isn’t the same if he isn’t there interacting with her. She misses him so much.

But Niccolo deserves someone better. In her opinion no one is worthy of this perfect human being.

It’s not until one night does she have to face him when she gets home from work and he’s sitting on the couch like he was months ago but, then staring at her with some sadness in his eyes. “Sasha.” He says but not with any hint of surprise like it was.

“Niccolo.”

“Are you avoiding me?”

She can’t lie to him. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

Sasha sits next to him, on the couch. “Niccolo. It’s just….”

“Sasha, am I doing something wrong? I’m not good at making friends or anything like that but, I thought I was doing fine not crossing any boundaries. Can you just tell me what I did wrong.”

“Niccolo you did nothing wrong.”

“Well it’s obviously something if you’re actually avoiding me.”

“Niccolo.” Sasha says sternly and his face morphs into shock since Sasha’s never serious. “Trust me when I tell you that it isn’t you.”

“Can you tell me what is then please?”

Sasha can’t hold it in any longer can she. “I like you, a lot like Niccolo. And you deserve someone better—.”

“I like you too.” Niccolo says and though Sasha already knew hearing him saying that made her heart melt.

“Niccolo the thing is,” she tears up. “I think you deserve someone better than me. You’re amazing. And I don’t want you to be disappointed when you’re stuck with me.”

“But I want you.”

“No but Niccolo.”

“Sasha I want you. You’re perfect, you make me laugh, you put a smile on everyone’s face, you appreciate the little things in life, you’re an amazing person Sasha. Why wouldn’t I not want to be with you. What made you think that you weren’t deserving me of. Sasha you’re beautiful,” he holds her hands. “Sasha I love you. A lot. Getting to know you has been the best thing ever.”

“Niccolo.”

“Sasha will you go out with me please?”

She’s crying, tears are now falling down her face as she stares at the most perfect human being in the entire world. Who is she to reject him? “Yes.”

They kiss and it’s the best thing in the entire world, he’s gentle, soft, and he holds her like she’s fragile. 

She realizes she loves him very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: im sorry, this is like so bad. One day I’ll write a multi chapter fanfiction with them so their relationship could develop properly but this was supposed to be originally a one shot but, it ended up being a two shot? but just know this took place of the course of months so they were able to fall in love!! 
> 
> Currently, I decided I’m going to start planning a Jean x Reader fic. I'm leaning more towards chubby reader without the gender or race specified because I want everyone to be able to read my fics, since I hate the idea of people making y/n have traits and making y/n perfect . It just pains me as an author that people don’t feel included, plus jean needs more x reader fics have you seen that man whew!
> 
> happy late Valentine’s Day I pretty much wrote this, during the entire day so imma take a short break from writing until my jean fic comes I will probably write a bonus chapter for this one day so be on the lookout ;)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Happy Valentine’s Day! this was supposed to be one shot then I decided to do either two or three chapters depending on how the pacing goes when I write the next chapter which will be here very very soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these two; they're just so adorable and have easily become one of my favorite couples!!


End file.
